


Practice Makes Perfect (Gag Reflex Remix)

by dnbroughs



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnbroughs/pseuds/dnbroughs
Summary: Erik still made sure that Charles was satisfied and taken care of. It was high time Charles returned the favour. And he was nothing if not enthusiastic.Erik would never ever deny the benefits of practice ever again.





	Practice Makes Perfect (Gag Reflex Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kernezelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernezelda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gag Reflex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490444) by Kernezelda. 



Charles’s hands shook with nerves where they rested on Erik’s chest. Their tongues twined together in a heady embrace as Erik squirmed under him, his hands gripping Charles’s thighs where he straddled him. Those hands had wrung every last drop of pleasure from Charles not even five minutes ago, but even as Charles felt Erik’s arousal pressing against his hip, Erik still made sure that Charles was satisfied and taken care of. It was high time Charles returned the favour. And he was nothing if not enthusiastic.

Wrenching their lips apart, Charles’s hands snaked their way up into the short auburn strands of Erik’s hair, pulling his head back so he could trail kisses down the razor sharp edge of Erik’s jaw, pulling sweet little huffs from Erik’s lips, before finding the spot on Erik’s neck that made him moan and latched onto it, pulling moan after groan from Erik by sucking and nipping and biting at his neck.

“Are you trying to- _ah!-_ condemn me to a life of turtlenecks?” Erik panted out between moans, making Charles hum against his neck with as Erik gave a generous grope of his ass.

It was those turtlenecks that got them into this mess in the first place. If they weren’t so god damn _fitted,_ they wouldn’t make Charles so hot and bothered, which means Erik wouldn’t try and make him _more_ hot and bothered which wouldn't- well, wouldn't lead them to the exact position they were in. Charles had thoughts of voicing this in a witty jibe at Erik’s expense, but instead he just smirked against his neck and moved his lips lower, across Erik’s clavicle, down the line of Erik’s abs, making a quick pit stop at his nipples (the noise Erik made here was positively _sinful_ ), before resuming their journey down the dark trail of hair marking the way to Erik’s groin.

Erik stiffened underneath him, sitting up and placing a careful hand on Charles’s shoulder.

“Charles,” his voice was even, warning almost, and Charles could feel the concern coming off him in waves, superseding the low hum of arousal still thrumming through his thoughts.

Charles laced one of his hands with the hand on his shoulder, giving Erik a soft smile, Erik gasping sharply as Charles’s other hand came to gently rest over his hard length.

“Let me.” Charles said softly, causing Erik to close his eyes as his wet breath hit the head of his cock.

“Are you sure?”

Erik was a vision. Eyes closed, voice strained, hair wild, purpling marks on his neck, hands gripping the sheets. It hadn’t gone well the last time he’d tried this, but with that sight in front of him, Charles wanted to do nothing more.

He replied by taking Erik into his mouth.

“Scheiße!” Erik yelped, his hands scrambling between gripping Charles’s shoulder, his hair, the sheets. Charles held him still in his mouth while Erik settled, and he pushed Erik's hips down with his hands to try and ease the strain of keeping them flat against the sheets.

Charles pushed the question towards Erik as he settled down, and he felt the confirmation settle in his mind. Despite Erik’s affirmation he could carry on, he pulled off Erik with an obscene pop, licking his lips.

“Look at me.”

Looking up from under his lashes, Charles caught Erik’s gunmetal gaze before taking Erik in his mouth again, sliding his lips down the hard flesh of Erik’s shaft, tracing the underside with the tip of his tongue before pulling back again to mouth at the head, resuming his path downwards once more when Erik’s pants became just this side of desperate, not once breaking his gaze, and he was hit with a barrage of _bluesobluehismouthfuckfuckfuck_. Their combined lust hung heavy in the air, settling over Charles like an electric current, sparking at every square inch of his exposed skin.

“Charles,” Erik moaned, as he watched those sinfully red lips slide further and further down his length, and amongst the wet sounds of Charles’s mouth, Erik could hear Charles breathing hard and even through his nose as he let more and more of Erik into his mouth. “Charles, you’ll-”

Charles caught his eye again, and Erik had the decency to feel slightly ashamed as his cock twitched at the sight of Charles’s eyes, glassy and clear and watery, bluer than he’d ever seen them despite his pupils being dilated with arousal. Erik appreciated a visual, but he wasn't superficial nor vain. Charles, however, undoubtedly was, and as he borrowed Erik's eyes, he decided, while the view Erik had, his mouth full and hair mussed, was good, it could be better. So much better. So he got to work. 

Erik's warnings went unheeded when, with a wink, Charles took him in his mouth, all the way down to the root, until his nose was pressed into the copper hair of Erik’s crotch, holding him in his mouth as his throat fluttered and he breathed heavily through his nose.

“Charles, _hnnhg-_ fuck! Mein Gott Charles fuck fuck _fuck-!_ ”

It took everything Erik had not to thrust up into Charles’s mouth as his hands scrabbled again for purchase on something, anything, flailing to grab the pillow by his head, the headboard, the sheets, before Charles finally took pity on him and took Erik’s hands in his, and guided them to rest in his hair, and Erik wasted no time in tangling his fingers in the silky chestnut strands.

Charles gave him one powerful suck before pulling of, gasping to catch his breath, staring at Erik wide eyed, and Erik wasted no time in surging forwards to plunder that red mouth with his tongue, exploring Charles’s mouth with abandon and the telepath eagerly returned the favour, nipping at Erik’s bottom lip and groaning into his mouth, and Erik could feel that Charles was hard again, grinding gently against Erik’s calf, causing a flash of heat to wrack Erik’s body, and he was too far gone to try and figure out who it came from. Then, Charles pulled abruptly away to take Erik into his mouth once again.

Erik flopped back onto the bed, his hands pulling gently at Charles’s hair, causing him to moan around Erik’s cock, making Erik shout an empathetic ‘Fuck!’ at the ceiling as the vibrations hit his sensitive skin. Charles’s mouth was warm velvet as it slid up and down Erik’s arousal, engulfing Erik and lighting up his every nerve ending as he swallowed around him, and he couldn’t stop the whimpers and moans falling from his mouth as Charles pulled off to lick at his head and tongue at his circumcision scar, and at this point, he wasn’t even sure what language he was speaking in. Each movement of Charles’s mouth pushed him closer and closer towards the edge, and Erik knew he was a lost cause as Charles took all of him in once again and swallowed. Voice hoarse and fingers tight in Charles’s hair, Erik barked out a moan, rolling his hips into Charles’s mouth as Charles started to pull off.

“ _Shit!_ Charles, of fuck, Ch- Schatz, I’m gonna-”

Charles wasted no time in pulling off Erik, licking the last errant pulses of precome off the head of his cock before wrapping a hand around him, jerking him with hard pulls, setting a brutal pace with his fist.

“Come, darling, come for me-”

Erik didn’t need to be asked twice, spurting over Charles’s fist, striping his chin and his mouth with his come, his cock giving a valiant twitch as he watched Charles lick his lips.

Hauling the telepath up the bed, Erik caught his lips in a bruising kiss, tasting himself in Charles’s mouth. He let his hand wander down Charles’s body, making a quick detour to squeeze his arse again, before snaking around his front, only to find his thighs sticky and his cock spent for the second time that night, and fuck if the thought of Charles getting off to sucking Erik didn’t make him want to fuck him into the mattress _right now._

Finally breaking this kiss, they panted into each others mouths, swapping lazy pecks and nips as they both came down from their orgasms.

When they were both clean and cuddled under the duvet, Erik finally voiced his curiosity.

“How did you- the last time we-”  
An adorable flush bloomed over Charles’s cheek and chest as he tried to hide his face in Erik’s bare shoulder, but Erik caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Charles to look into his eyes.

Erik quirked an eyebrow. _Well?_

Charles resolutely avoided his gaze. _You may or may not be the same length as my toothbrush._

The punch to his arm for his loud barking laugh was definitely worth getting Charles flustered. It was also definitely worth Charles sliding down his body, sly as a cat, to shut up Erik’s laughing with his wicked mouth.

Erik would never ever deny the benefits of practice ever again.


End file.
